


stopped counting the hours

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, POV Scott McCall, Pre-Alpha Scott McCall, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: This time Isaac was alert and reached for Scott when he slipped into his room.  Without hesitation, Scott slid under the covers and faced Isaac on his side.





	stopped counting the hours

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Month of Masturbation day 5, woo!

It wasn’t long after Isaac moved in with the McCalls that he woke in the middle of the night with a nightmare. He didn’t make any noise, just sat straight up in bed with a gasp. But Scott heard him and he was out of his bed and in the spare room in a flash.

Isaac was startled and cowered a bit on the bed when Scott approached him. Scott put his hands up and froze in the middle of the room, not wanting to risk Isaac potentially lashing out. So he talked to him for ten minutes solid. He tried to take a page from Stiles’ playbook and rambled about school and lacrosse and the latest Marvel movie. Anything to assuage Isaac’s fears. 

Once he drifted off to sleep again Scott finally moved and went back to his own room. 

The same thing happened a week later after a particularly contentious attempt at a planning meeting with Derek and Cora. This time when he heard Isaac awaken he knocked lightly before stepping inside. Isaac was curled in on his side with his back to the wall.

Scott was able to sit on the other side of the bed and talk Isaac back to sleep again. He waited until he heard Isaac’s breath even out and slow before returning to his own room and staring at the ceiling until he saw the first hints of daybreak on the horizon through his window.

It was another month or more before Isaac had another nightmare. Scott sat up in bed suddenly on a random night and froze, trying to track what woke him.

“ _Scott,_ ” he heard faintly from Isaac’s room and he was off like a shot. 

This time Isaac was alert and reached for Scott when he slipped into his room. Without hesitation, Scott slid under the covers and faced Isaac on his side. 

Scott murmured to him softly and Isaac didn’t move when Scott carefully slid his hand up Isaac’s arm to reassure him as he drifted back to sleep. 

Scott knew he should have returned to his own room but he fell asleep quickly after and awoke before Isaac in the morning. They were tangled in each other and Scott carefully extracted himself from Isaac’s octopus embrace before he found Scott there. 

Scott and Isaac grew closer from being around each other nearly 24/7, through the mundane and death-defying. Scott wanted to believe he was softening Isaac’s edges and Isaac believed in Scott in a way that triggered instincts he didn’t know he had. 

It made Scott want to protect Isaac at all costs and so when Scott felt Isaac slide into his bed one particularly dark night he was awake instantly and reaching for Isaac. Isaac cupped a shaking hand over Scott’s cheek and looked him in the eyes as they lay facing each other. Scott wanted to ask what was wrong and what he could do but Isaac had other ideas.

He ran his hand down Scott’s arm and slowly brought it between his own legs, cupping Scott’s fingers around his erection.

Scott stared at Isaac with wide-eyed confusion that melted into want and then to caution but Isaac squeezed his hand tighter and whispered brokenly, “ _Please_ ”. 

Scott met Isaac halfway and kissed him, slow and sweet, then carefully slipped his hand down Isaac’s loose pyjama pants. This was new for Scott but not foreign since he jerked himself off and so he tried to imagine what he’d do to himself but backwards. Isaac didn’t seem to mind if Scott fumbled and was slow if his soft sighs and keening moans were anything to go by. 

When Isaac came, minutes into the sloppy effort, Scott felt the need to answer Isaac’s guttural groans with his own rumbling growl while a sense of pride and accomplishment washed over him that _he_ did that. _He_ did something for Isaac that no one else had. Isaac came to him like he was… his.

When Isaac curled up in his arms, burying his nose against Scott’s collarbone and relaxing with absolute trust against him Scott ignored the voice in his head and listened to the one in his gut instead. He curled a protective arm around Isaac’s shoulders and fell asleep like that.


End file.
